


Indulgence

by vinetini



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, M/M, Minor Eirika/Lyon, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinetini/pseuds/vinetini
Summary: Innes pretends that he never holds anything more than begrudging respect for the other man. He can't afford to, as Prince of Frelia.Askr changes everything.





	Indulgence

Innes rationalizes that his weird relationship with Ephraim can't do much harm if he never acts on it; they're rivals from different kingdoms with the demands of royalty ruling over them. They have their competitions and lingering glances and when Ephraim shows him the best way to hold a lance his hand wraps around the other's for far too long; but they're back to their roles within seconds. Crown Princes of Renais and Frelia. That's all.

They bicker about sparring or each other's weapons; Ephraim does truly disastrously with the bow when Innes tries to teach him and the other scoffs down the fondness in his chest upon seeing Ephraim's confused glance at his broken bowstring. Innes snips at him, using sharp words to push away the warmth in his chest that is becoming ever present around the other man. It bothers him immensely.

He is Frelian royalty. In a few years, he'll be expected to start making heirs, not fool around with a fool of a prince from another country. 

One afternoon they decide to compete in wrestling; Eirika had mentioned the tale of a legendary bare-knuckle brawler in one of her books and ten minutes later, Innes and Ephraim were arguing over who would excel in such a sport. This lead to both meeting topless in a private Frelian Castle courtyard, silently eyeing each other from across a crudely drawn circle in the grass.

Innes ends up flat on his back which is not so surprising considering Ephraim's annoyingly superior bulk; but the bitterness at his loss flees in the realization of Ephraim's heavy weight against him. The other male is grinning down at him upon his waist, disheveled teal hair falling rakishly over his crinkled eyes. Sweat runs down his chest muscles, shiny and distracting in the sunset. The other's weight presses down on him, calloused hands pressed firmly against his hips and it feels _good_.

Innes' mouth is dry as a bone.

"Get off me, you ape!" he hisses hurriedly, suddenly desperate to get as far away from Ephraim as possible.

The other just laughs infuriatingly- and is that a hint of blush on his cheeks?!

No. Innes is _NOT_ doing this. 

With a grunt of anger, Innes manages to push the other off completely. He shoots an icy glare at the teasing "Innes, come back!" from the other and storms off, face red. 

He's embarrassed by the quick exit, but mostly just relieved the other didn't notice he was half-hard in his pants.

 

* * *

Askr is a strange place; as the Summoner had described, countless heroes were walking around the Castle alive and dead alike. Some legends he had read of; others he had never heard a whisper of from continents completely unknown to him. Hulking warriors, luminary mages and others just as quick with a bow as he resided in the aptly named Order of Heroes. Innes wasn't particularly pleased about being summoned so soon after war ending in his own continent so recently; while he never passed an opportunity to use his bow, the battles in Grado had been beyond tiring in their numbers. 

Luckily he was not completely alone; Kiran had happily introduced him to several of his acquaintances and soldiers from Magvel. Eirika had already made many new allies, though she admitted she dearly missed Ephraim who had yet to arrive. Even more troubling to her was Lyon; the prince who fell in despair before their eyes to corruption was walking and talking without impairment. He saw them talking sometimes; in quiet hidden nooks within the castle, neither looking they were saying what they truly wanted to.

Innes wasn't sure what had happened between the two, but if it was what he presumed...

He felt for Eirika. Having feelings for someone you could never have in your current position was something he was intimately acquainted with. And yes, he admitted it - there was no point denying it, years later. He would bury his emotions for Ephraim deep under snark and passive aggressive words, never giving the other an inch of what they both wanted.

It would be better for both of them if Ephraim was never summoned. Because if he was?

In Askr, Innes wouldn't have an excuse. 

He's hardly surprised when he sees the teal hair of the prince of Renais the next morning, Kiran yelling excitedly about their new acquisition.

 

* * *

"Innes, _gods-_ "

Innes can't say he has plentiful experience with this particular act, but Ephraim's fist clenching in his hair and the breathy tone of his voice tells him he's not doing too poorly.

He pulls the other's shaft in further, wrapping his lips around the other's infuriatingly large dick. Of COURSE Ephraim had to be bigger, a smug smirk on the other's face when they had both disrobed earlier. Innes had stood there, face pinched with anger as Ephraim had described his cock as 'cute'. Innes had practically tackled him onto the bed in his assigned room, promising he'd pay for that remark. 

It seems they couldn't even set their competitiveness aside for this, but it only enhances his arousal; the annoyance he felt replaced by triumph as he watches Ephraim come undone by the firm, insistent sucking travelling further down his cock. Ephraim wasn't smirking anymore; his eyes were jammed closed, biting down on his lip invitingly as he tries to choke down moans. He can't stop them completely and every suppressed whimper out of Ephraim's mouth is music to Innes' ears. He feels a bout of mischief take over; he removes himself from Ephraim's cock with a wet _pop_  and looks up at the other smugly.

"Ephraim, you look so **cute** like that."

The other groans, throwing a hand over his eyes.

"You're punishing me for that comment, are you?"

"You know better than to insult me and expect no retribution, let alone while looking so wanton" Innes replies coyly, tugging leisurely at the other's straining shaft.

"Says the one with drool all over his mouth."

Innes looks down; there's light drops of saliva on his chest from his initial attempt to fit all of Ephraim in his mouth. He scowls.

"It's not my fault you're far too big to fit into any normal person."

"Well excuse me for being so hung you had to slobber all over m- _nghh!_ "

Having had enough talk out of the other's mouth, Innes caps his mouth over the other's head, insistently pushing the other's thick cock further down his throat. He can feel Ephraim's close judging by his moans and the heat of the cock in his mouth; did their banter actually make the other prince even more aroused?

Innes wants to be judgemental, but he secretly knows Ephraim wasn't the only one. He moans around the shaft in his mouth, hands bracing against's Ephraim thighs. He can feel Ephraim's legs are just barely restraining themselves from thrusting into his throat and the idea is a very tempting one.

Still, he refuses to yield just yet. Smirking, Innes pulls off Ephraim's cock once again, the other groaning in disappointment as the slick wet heat around his dick leaves once more.

"What now?" the other grumbles, desperation in his voice as he clenches his fist uselessly in the bed sheets.

"You think you're getting this so easily? You're forgetting who you're playing with, Ephraim."

"Well? What are your conditions for my surrender, Your Highness?" Ephraim replies, voice deep and raspy with exertion.

Gods. He sounds _too_ good like that.

"Beg me for it."

Ephraim meets his eyes, teal gaze glimmering strong. Innes won't look away, even as he leans down and gently rubs his face against the straining tip of the other's cock. Innes himself is harder than ever but he refuses to let go of Ephraim; the other HAS to come first. He won't allow otherwise. 

"Just say the word and I'll give you what you want."

"Innes, please."

"Please _what?_ "

A scowl mixed with annoyance and arousal, then-

"Please Innes... keep going."

He would have preferred something more desperate, but Innes thinks this is the best he's going to get out of proud Ephraim. He knows he himself would not settle for any less.

"Now there's some proper manners" he replies coyly, smirking with satisfaction around Ephraim's cock as he takes it into his mouth.

Ephraim is outright panting; like one of their sparring matches, except the other is completely helpless under Innes' tongue. Innes secretly delights in the feel of the other's hands pulling his hair as he surges forward, nose almost pressing against the other's teal pubic hair. It was thick and sweaty and wonderful in his mouth, the feeling of Ephraim thrumming around him, of Ephraim moaning him above him and squirming where he sat, desperate, wanting, the other starting to fuck his mouth with wild abandon, thick balls slapping against his chin, all shame gone with the sounds of Ephraim's complete surrender to him-

"Innes, FUCK I'm...!"

Innes yanks his head back, rubbing the shaft insistently as Ephraim comes in thick ropes against his face with a low, deep groan. It's equal parts disgusting and erotic to see the white strands drip down his chin, but even more so to see Ephraim's face scrunched up in ecstasy. He watches the other come down from the high, beautiful chest heaving with exertion. He's so aroused himself he could probably shamelessly rub up against Ephraim's pecs and cum from the stimulation alone.

Ephraim takes a few deep breaths, wiping sweat off his brow as he grins at Innes.

"Alright I have to admit; that was a fine first showing." 

"First showing?" repeats Innes, insistently trying to ignore how hard his own cock is straining below him.

With surprising grace, Ephraim places himself between Innes' legs and wraps his large hands around the other's shaft. Innes can't help but cry out despite his pride screaming otherwise; Ephraim's warm calloused fingers feel like heaven against his neglected cock.

"We have all the time in the world here in Askr, Innes. _So I won't let you go until you beg as well."_

A competition then? Innes grins, biting down a moan as Ephraim lowers himself.

Just how they like it. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> idiot brain: man i wish there was more ephinnes content  
> galaxy brain: just make some yourself lool


End file.
